


chaesoo｜君がいて水になる

by DearShiori



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearShiori/pseuds/DearShiori
Summary: 满载即食糕点的塑料袋在羽绒服上蹭得沙沙作响，她产生了一些关于恋情、家庭与平淡日常的错觉。
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 17





	chaesoo｜君がいて水になる

-

金智秀递来手里的高脚杯，向朴彩英这边又挤了挤。

“有点吵，人太多了。”她说，语气里带着十二分让朴彩英等候过久的歉意，再把杯子往旁边讨好般举起。“走之前尝一点？”

淡淡的可可酒味传过来，白沫上那颗糖渍樱桃消失不见，杯子倾斜过两三次，她一眼就看出来。也许一杯被品尝过的鸡尾酒实在有些不够诚心，但朴彩英还是欣然接过，她从来都相信对方的好意——或许，可能还有，她看见金智秀的唇釉有些沾杯。

她在举杯时设想。金智秀会如何对待这层奶油？

朴彩英装作无意的贴着杯沿的浅红细抿，用余光警惕前辈有没有发现她的妄为。好像罪犯、好像变态，她忍不住谴责自己，可嘴里的液体确实是甜的。她安静地喝完金智秀剩给她的酒，像刚与天使接吻般紧张起来。

杯子留在那里。她看到自己的唇印也叠在上面，不同的红，有些扎眼。

这种感觉并不令人很讨厌。

“我想走路回家。”金智秀似乎没有看向这边，她伸长手去拿衣帽架上的包和大衣，把这句话补充成疑问句。“可以吗？”朴彩英闭着眼都能想到她在问题出口时同往常一般无辜且诚恳的表情。

当然，当然可以。

她觉得自己像只乖巧小狗，永远无法拒绝金智秀的提议。从午餐的选择再到陪伴参加毕业生的散席酒会，之后的任何事大概也没问题。朴彩英拉开酒吧的侧门，等待金智秀的高跟鞋先在门外踏响，然后她也随之走进冷空气里。

有冰凉的碎片从天空摔落，触红了她的鼻尖。

冬季结束之前，飘摇不定的最后一场雪终于降下来。

-

节日气氛不久前刚被收走，街上有些冷清了，她们一前一后的走，与所有行色匆匆的路人一样学着像只企鹅在湿滑的地上保持平衡。路灯光逐渐亮起来，在雪里散漫，照得世界覆上朦朦胧胧的橙黄，朴彩英想，这样的气氛确实适合度过严冬的最后一天。

金智秀转头说话，侧脸在逆光处镶上暖色的软绒，太过温柔，令人忍不住反复偷瞄。首尔今晚没有星星，爱意便在眼睛里烁烁发光，会引人注目吗？朴彩英慌忙把视线收敛好。

“…彩英？我说，不介意我们没有伞吧。”提高音量的开口终于把注意力拉回当前。金智秀好像发现了这次走神，又全然不知情，朴彩英有些慌乱地摆手，亦步亦趋着跟上她。“雪不大，没有关系，很快就能到家。”

其实走慢一点也好。

她们在便利店门口停下来，少见的，来自朴彩英的主动提议。

“学姐的手好冷。“她这样说，“我也是。我去买点热饮吧，至少可以捧在手里，还有明天的早餐。想吃什么？饼干和奶油面包？”

脱口而出之后她马上暗自懊悔，好紧张，说了太多话，会不会太聒噪。至少今天内，她希望对方记忆里对她全是好印象。

金智秀只是不置可否的应声，语气依然温和。“我在这里等你。”她往旁边挪了两步，站进雨篷的庇护。朴彩英逃一般推门而入。

在柜台前等待的时候，她注意到外面的人隔着玻璃朝这边招手。金智秀每一次开口都带着雾气，无法传达到的话在嘴角浮起转瞬即逝的云，织物遮挡了大半张脸，努力做出的口型反而令人迷茫。

什么？她也用口型回应，指着自己的耳朵比。在说什么？我听不清。对方又无事发生般站定，目光不再向这边转移。

有时候摸不透她的举动。朴彩英最后只对店员讲，热可可里麻烦再加一团棉花糖。

"学姐刚刚，有话和我说吗？"十字路口的红灯为疑问留下了宽裕时间，即使斑马线的对面并不太远，寒夜让行人与车都不见。她选择乖巧地遵守规则，得以喘气，抖落肩上的雪点，再获得数十秒稳定的二人空间。

金智秀站定脚步面对她，伸手把她的发丝捋到耳后，正色，贴近颊边。

耳畔的热量欲言又止，最终化为轻轻落下的一吻，金智秀对她摇头。"绿灯亮了。"她笑起来，"走吧。"

沾染的酒味已经被细雪裹进风里，只剩残存香气持续发酵，朴彩英把脸红心跳都埋入围巾，分不清谁才是微醺的人。

满载即食糕点的塑料袋在羽绒服上蹭得沙沙作响，她产生了一些关于恋情、家庭与平淡日常的错觉。

-

摊开的行李箱和零散包裹堵在门口，两个人手忙脚乱跳过去。金智秀刚租下公寓时候她就来过这里，房间的空旷程度和眼前相差无几，她现在真的很会善后工作。

有人疲倦或是装作烂醉地往床上一倒，而朴彩英习惯性蹲下来整理茶几上的东西，清点遗漏。

数年前的金智秀比起现在还略显青涩，有些距离感、又不觉得陌生，在身份证件的薄膜下触不可及，然后被朴彩英叠进厚厚的纸片里。护照、单程机票、堆满方块字的申请文件与没收进箱子的两三本薄书，她把一切理顺放在玄关柜，没有注意到目的地；不需要注意目的地，在得知的一个半月内她都根本没想过提起。

她至少懂得避免徒增空虚。

从什么时候开始，她们的相处模式变成了这样呢。在把尚有余温的牛奶放进微波炉时，她想，最初是后辈对前辈的仰慕，后来，大概多点好友间的温情。……她想不到，她的回忆里只剩下很多很多心跳漏拍的瞬间。

她们很少牵手拥抱，又亲密无间；她们心照不宣着从未提起一句更深层次的话。金智秀会在楼道拐角的阴影里踮脚吻她的前额，但有时也对她胆怯的示好置若罔闻。她的感情柔暖，却是云层中捉摸不定的阳光，朴彩英茫然无措，在这段无法命名的关系中以同样的淡然回应她。

朴彩英端着杯子路过客厅，黑胶机转出熟悉的歌。她的吉他还在落地窗旁躺着，之前的每个周末正午，琴头下的软垫属于学姐的黑发。她笨拙地抱着吉他练习入门曲目，金智秀就戴起眼镜斜躺，阅读一些现实主义文学或诗，那件宽大的针织毛衣催生了很多温暖幻想。

多美好啊，朴彩英想，好遗憾上次选一首情歌做练习是两个月之前。

要花点时间找到装吉他的背包，但也许不要留在这里太久为好。她在脑袋里检索附近适合坐下看雪的公园长凳，好冷清，好笨蛋，好适合。

如何开口才能好好给这一天落幕？——至少不是说：早餐在冰箱里，明天可能会下雨，到了目的地记得发来地址，有遗漏的东西方便邮寄。她觉得自己会像位焦虑的母亲，那些话太多余，更适合给便利贴听。

往床头柜放下杯子的力度实在重了点，恰好能压下按捺不住的絮语，她试着表现得满不在乎。“我走咯，学姐。”但还是忍不住补充。“如果闹钟没响，早上八点我会打电话过来。”

金智秀坐在床上看她，依旧不动声色，眼尾微微弯下来。年上者目光里永远是片融化的雪，朴彩英不敢过分贪恋表面溢出的温柔，凉意似有似无，她怕一次错误的试探就永久刺伤她的手。

“彩英啊，今天走的好早。”她察觉到金智秀语气里夹杂的微妙，是失望吗，她不愿细想。“你都不想再问问我在便利店外面说了什么吗？”

金智秀又说，靠过来一点。

她完全解释不了为何仅仅如此就能彻底击碎她的计划，但她知道下一步该做什么。

朴彩英温驯地俯身，两人的距离愈发亲昵，足够讨要一个临别吻和再见。金智秀伸出双臂环抱朴彩英的脖颈，下巴抵住她的右肩，发丝间香水与洗发露的气味熟悉得令人泫然欲泣；淡薄无比，但朴彩英已然无法自拔，在下一秒前，在下一句话、下一个日出前，她祈祷这些香气往她的记忆里埋得再深一点。

“我都能看到。”她说，“我都知道。”

朴彩英听到自己的呼吸声断掉。

-

从一个拥吻开始，她们默契地没有更多言语，似乎今夜就是为此特意降临。那句没头没尾的话到底意指什么，她其实不太确定，她的疑问还没开始就终结于唇齿的厮磨。

金智秀抓住朴彩英的手腕，以自己的锁骨为起点，引导她往下触探发热的身体；衬衫纽扣如数解开，朴彩英觉得头晕目眩，一吻还未纠缠完毕，她的注意力完全四散，与理智一起割裂。

金智秀的肌肤比想象中细腻，朴彩英的指尖在划过每处恰到好处的软肉时陷进去，压住一个浅浅的指印。她听到对方小声吸气，也许是因为瘙痒，也许是因为她的指尖有些发凉，所以她低下来，沿着刚刚的路线舔舐着同样的动作。

呼吸声开始愈发沉重，金智秀仰过头大口喘息，留有水痕的前胸暴露在室温里发颤，像只袒露自己脆弱腹部的动物。

“嗯......”朴彩英尽量把力度降得轻柔，但指节没入时金智秀还是闷哼出声，她几乎是抓着朴彩英的脸示意有些不知所措的对方继续下去。后者便着魔般轻咬误入嘴里的指尖，涎液从嘴角淌出来，在身下狼藉成一片。

最后一个黏糊的拥抱结束之前，她死死扣住年下的手臂，小声呜咽，小声絮语。“嗯？”朴彩英偏过头仔细听，金智秀急切地想在颤抖的尾音里扯出笑意，带出来的只有眼泪。

“我爱你，彩英。呜......我爱你，我很爱你。”她更大声的重复那个词，温热的水滴掉在朴彩英肩上，像一场属于暖春的雨。“......我没事的…让我哭一下。彩英。”

她这么说着，把自己也埋进朴彩英的金发。那些泪水并不十分悲伤。

啊，姐姐到了。朴彩英忍不住想，突然又觉得脸颊热起来。

她的思绪因此飘入短暂的臆想，譬如未来，近在咫尺的明天；然后她亲手掐断想象，专注于下一次肌肤相亲。现在足够了，再没什么好奢求的。

至少这个冬季，她久久窥探的爱如愿以偿。

她虔诚地回吻。

雪快停了吧。

\--


End file.
